Determine therapeutic dosage and the time period to titrate patients to this dosage. Assess the scope of toxicity of ADD03055 in patients with partial seizures. Evidence of efficacy of ADD03055 in patients with partial seizures. Gain information regarding the performance of clinical facilities for a follow-up study.